Quand l'auteur n'a pas d'idées
by l'abandon
Summary: Un petit Bardroy x Sebastian car il n'y en n'a pas à ma connaissance xD Il y a peu moins de 3000 mots parce que j'ai supprimé quelque passage :3
**Hello~
Voici une nouvelle fanfic sur Sebastian et Bardroy, je décide moi même vu que vous ne m'avez PAS proposer de couples :'(  
Bon alors voilà ce que je vais faire, vous me donnez des couples MAIS le couple que vous voulez, je le ferais pour vous je vous écrirais cette fanfic, je vous la dédie :) je sais pas si c'est clair mais voilà :D Arrivée de guimauve en pleine poire! Il y a trois OOC par contre ils ne seront cité qu'une fois, ils ne sont pas récurent!  
J'espère néanmoins que cette fanfic vous plaira.  
~Bonne lecture~  
**

* * *

L'amour. Un sentiment idiot qui nous fait parfois espéré, mais qui nous déçois souvent. C'est le cas du cuisinier du manoir Phantomhive, Bardroy. Il développe ce sentiment, il grandit de jour en jour, il devient plus grand et plus puissant. Mais qui à réussi à le faire craquer?  
Eh bien, c'est un homme, de grande taille, mystérieux et ténébreux, les yeux aussi rouges que le sang, la peau blanche comme la neige et les cheveux noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau.  
Vous l'aurez compris il s'agit cette fois-ci du majordome du jeune comte, Ciel Phantomhive: Sebastin Michaelis.  
L'amour c'est normalement c'est un sentiment joyeux, mais pour Bard, c'est un enfer! Il voudrait en parler à quelqu'un, mais, il ne peut pas en parler à Sebastian, c'est logique, ça le concerne. Au jeune maître, non plus, May Linn,...il n'a pas confiance, bien il ne reste de Finnian. Il n'entendit as Finny rentrer dans la cuisine où il se trouvait.

 **"-Ah Bard! J'étais justement entrain de te chercher!"**

 **"-Ah oui? Pourquoi?"**

 **"-Tu veux pas qu'on aille en discuter dehors? J'ai fini ce que je devais faire, en même temps on prendra l'air, il fait plutôt bon."**

 **"-D'accord si tu veux."**

Ils allèrent dehors, le soleil réchauffait Londres, la pluie tombesouvent, ou s'il ne pleut pas, le ciel est gris et maussade, les moments ou le soleil sort c'est très agréable. Le vent chaud du début de l'été est vraiment reposant. Ça lui fait penser à Sebastian, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

 **"-Bard, en fait, je vous te dire que je te trouve étrange en ce moment, tu sembles plus Mélancolique, plus fermé."**

 **"-Et bien en fait je voulais te parlais de ce,...changement."**

 **"-Parfait! Dis-moi tout."**

 **"-Bah en fait, je suis,...amoureux.."**

 **"-Ah bon de qui? De May Linn? D'une femme que tu aurai croisé? Non la petite boulangère là, ah je ne sais plus son nom,...Mmmmh, oh euh Julia?(dédicace à ma meilleure amie qui lit mes fanfiction ;)**

 **"-Elle est très jolie mais non, ce n'est pas une femme mais,...un homme.."**

 **"-Vraiment!? Mais je croyais que tu était hétéro."**

 **"-Je lui suis, mais, c'est comme ça j'y suis pour rien."**

 **"-Mmmh, le collègue de la boulangère, Rin? Ou le voiturier, Misaki? Pas moi? Ou le jeune maître? Ou même Tanaka? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Tanaka!"**

 **"-Non ce n'est aucun de cela, et pas toi on est bien trop proche!"**

 **"-Mmmh, qui je n'ai pas cité...Je sais."**

Il hocha simplement la tête. -

 **"-C'est donc Sebastian!"**

 **"-On m'a appelé?"**

 **"-KYAA!"**

Ils crièrent sous l'effet de surprise, Sebastian pouvait se montrer effrayent rien qu'en parlant.

 **"-J'ai entendu mon prénom je suis donc venu comme le maître se repose vu qu'il ne sent pas bien."**

Finny, voyant très bien que Bard perdait ses moyens décida de prendre la parole, il lui lança un regard, où on peut lire clairement: "reprend toi en mains et laisse-moi faire". Bard compris et il se reprit en mains.

 **"-On parlait de tout et de rien. Je disais justement que j'avais oublié d'arroser les roses, et je me disais que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas encore venu me rappeler à l'ordre, je vais donc y aller de ce pas!"**

Le traître! Il part en courant et il laisse Bard seul avec Sebastian.

 **"-Euh..Tu vas faire quoi en attendent que le jeune maître se repose?"**

 **"-Ah je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien à faire, aucune catastrophe à régler. Donc je vais juste attendre qu'il se réveille."**

Bard sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, il faut qu'il dise quelque chose.

 **"-Euh...Cuisine."**

Sebastian regarda Bardroy d'un air interrogateur.

 **"-Cuisine?"**

Sebastian ria, non pas pour se moquer de sa stupidité de Bardroy. Il avait rarement l'occasion de rire et ce détendre qu'il en profita.

 **"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?"**

Bard était dépassé, voir Sebastian rire, c'était...Ah incroyable! Le voir rire c'est tellement rare qu'il en profita. Sebastian se calma doucement.

 **"-Rares sont les moments où je peux me détendre et prendre l'air."**

 **"-Je vois ça."**

Dit Bard d'un air amusé.  
Il se rassit correctement sur le banc de pierre où il était assis avec Finnian quelques minutes auparavant.

 **"-Bien, je vais rentrer au manoir."**

Il tourna les tourna pour s'en aller, mais il fut retenu par Bard, qui lui teint le bras.

 **"-Tu vas t'ennuyer au manoir, si tu dis que les moments de "détente" comme celui-ci sont rares, pourquoi tu n'en profite pas?"**

 **"-Je ne sais pas."**

 **"-Aller viens t'asseoir!"**

Sebastian fut d'abord réticent, mais après tout il avait raison. Alors il alla s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Bard.

 **"-Décoince-toi, ne reste pas droit comme I!"**

Il lui donna un coup de coude. Sebastian se décontracta. Il abaissa ses épaules, courba le dos et écarta un peu ses jambes. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses pour s'appuyer. Bardroy fut surpris de la progression rapide de Sebastian. L'avoir à côté de lui le gêner extrêmement.

 **"-Que veux-tu que l'on fasse maintenant?"**

 **"-Euh...Bonne question."**

Un silence des plus gênent pris place. Jusqu'à ce que le démon le brise.

 **"-Bardroy?"**

 **"-Tu peux m'appeler Bard aussi."**

 **"-Bard. Vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive?"**

 **"-Bah! Finny te l'as dit tout à l'heure."**

 **"-Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas convaincu par vos explications."**

Bard était fait comme un rat. Il n'a pas d'excuses. Pas d'échappatoire.

 **"-On discutait rien de bien intéressent crois-moi!"**

 **"-..."**

 **"-...Tu m'crois pas c'est ça?"**

Sebastian fit un signe négatif de la tête. Trois mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Bard: " .FOUTU". Quoi qu'il dise, Sebastian saura qu'il ment. Il n'a plus le choix.

 **"-D'accord mais je voudrais qu'on en parle ailleurs."**

 **"-D'accord."**

Ils se levèrent Bardroy passa devant et il fut suivi de Sebastian. Il préférait passer devant pour cacher son malaise, il commencer à angoissait. Il voudrait être six pieds sous terre au moment où il lui avouera.

 **"-Bard je pense que c'est bon là, on est assez loin du manoir."**

Sebastian avait raison, ça fait plus de 5 minutes qu'ils marchent dans la forêt aux alentours du manoir.

 **"-Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive?"**

Le démon attrapa le bras du cuisinier avec telle douceur que Bard se retourna en sursaut. Sebastian soupira.

 **"-Si tu ne veux rien, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste une question à te poser. Est-ce que ce dont tu voulais me dire a un rapport avec le fait que tu m'évites, souvent dans les couloirs du manoir?"**

 **"-Oui ça a un rapport."**

 **"-Bien alors je suis tout ouïe!"**

Pour Bard ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder son calme. Il commençait à sérieusement regretter.

 **"-Bon et bien qu'a tu à me dire?"**

 **"-Tu as remarqué que je t'évitais. Et bien en fait c'est parce que je...je...je t'aime."**

Bardroy regarda Sebastian dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. Un silence pensant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

 **"-Je devrais rentrer au manoir avant que le Compte ne se réveille."**

Sebastian, le roi des vents. Le cœur de Bardroy se brisa en mille morceaux. Des larmes se logèrent aux coins des yeux du blond, il a du mal à les retenir, et elles mirent à couler. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre et il se recroquevilla. Il entendit les pas de Finnian qui s'approchait.

 **"-Ça c'est passé comment?"**

 **"-Comment ça c'est passé..? Comment ça c'est passé?! Tu m'as laissé en plan comment voulais-tu que ça se passe!? Il m'a foutu un râteau! Un putain râteau! J'ai mal au cœur! C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée!**

Il se leva et partit en courant loin du manoir, Finny voulut le suivre mais il était trop rapide. Il retourna au manoir pensent qu'il reviendrait sûrement.  
18 heures. Ça fait 5 heures. 5 heures que Bardroy n'a pas remit les pieds au manoir. Finny commençait à s'inquiéter, il partit demander à May Linn si elle ne pouvait pas l'aidait à le retrouver. Il l'amena à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques heures plus tôt, et lui montra la direction dans laquelle il était partie.

 **"-Finny on ferait mieux de ne pas se séparer, il commence à faire nuit on ne sait jamais."**

 **"-Oui tu as raison May Linn."**

Ils se déplacèrent dans la forêt pendant plus d'une demi-heure et ils tombèrent enfin sur Bardroy. Il était assis au bord d'un petit étang. Finnian et May Linn se regardèrent soulagés. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux lui et ils l'enlacèrent.

 **"-Bard, Finny m'a raconté, et, je suis désolé."**

Il sourit tristement.

 **"-Ne te mes pas dans des états pareil ça passera, on voudrait retrouver l'ancien Bardroy. Celui qui nous fait rire, qui fait des conneries."**

 **"-..."**

 **"-Ah! Vous êtes là!"**

Finny et May Linn sursautèrent et Bard ne bougea même pas.

 **"-Ah on est désolé Sebastian, on cherchait Bard!"**

 **"-...Dépêchez-vous de rentrer au manoir avant que je vous découpe en morceaux!"**

Sebastian repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 **"-On ferrait mieux d'y aller, tu viens Bard?"**

 **"-Oui!"**

Finny et May Linn se sourirent. Il semblait avoir reprit contenance. Mais c'est ce que Bard voulait laisser voir. Mais au fond de lui, rien a changé. Il est aussi triste qu'il y à quelques heures. Après un quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent au manoir. Le maître étant en train, Bard ne risquait pas de croiser. May Linn et Finny allèrent dans leurs chambres et Bard alla dans la cuisine. Elle était déserte. Il alluma une cigarette pour se détendre. Il repensait à l'attitude de Sebastian au moment de l'aveu, et une vague de tristesse l'envahie. Il était triste mais aussi en colère contre le majordome. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment pour au final rien! Il ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt! Il jeta le verre d'eau qu'il avait pris quelques minutes au part-avant, il se leva furieux, et tapa du point sur la table.

 **"-PUTAIN!"**

Sa vue se brouilla sous des larmes de rage.

 **"-Fais chier..."**

Cette phrase n'était qu'un murmure. Il rassit sur sa chaise, la tête. Un de plus. Ça lui est déjà arrivé d'être tombé amoureux d'un soldat qui était avec lui à la guerre. Les femmes ne pouvant pas y aller, ne voir que des hommes l'avait fait changer de bord. Mais l'homme qu'il avait aimé était tomber au combat, sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais repensé tomber jusqu'à connaître Sebastian. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, la poisse s'acharne. Il en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir, la plaie ne s'était pas refermé depuis, il ne l'a pas oublié. Et il venait de l'agrandir. Bard était au plus mal. Il déprimait, il était au fond du gouffre.  
Il se leva et alla jusqu'à ça chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et ne bougea voulut s'endormir, mais se fut impossible. Il pensait trop.( _Je tiens à dire que là j'écoute le cover de "Jar of Hearts" de Christina Perri, mais le cover de Sam Tsui, et rien qu'en pensant à la suite j'ai envie de pleurer x)_. Il décida d'aller à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. May Linn qui était allé dans la cuisine, passa devant la chambre de Bard, qui était juste à côté de la sienne, et la porte était entrouverte et elle vit à la fenêtre et une idée lui traversa la tête.

 _"-Et s'il voulait sauter?!"_

Elle alla prévenir Finny puis ensuite ils allèrent voir Sebastian.

 **"-Sebastian!"**

 **"-Ah que ce passe t-il?"**

 **"-C'est Badroy!"**

 **"-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"**

 **"-On pense qu'il va faire une connerie."**

Sebastian ne comprit pas de suite, mais en voyant la tête des deux servants, il comprit.

 **"-Mais enfin il n'est pas aussi stupide que ça."**

Finny fronça les sourcils.

 **"-Quand on s'est fait rejeter d'une telle façon, il y a de quoi vouloir."**

Sebastian n'est pas un ange(Nan, sans blague? '-'), mais un démon! Faire du mal aux gens est son passe-temps favoris, mais c'est vrai qu'il est allé un peu fort. Il commence à culpabiliser.

 **"-Il est dans sa chambre?"**

Finnian et May Linn firent un signe positif de la tête et ils foncèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Bard. Ils entrèrent en trombe.

 **"-Ne fais pas ça!"**

Bardroy se retourna en sursaut.

 **"-Faire quoi?"**

 **-"-Et bah sauté!"**

Bard écarquilla les yeux puis il sourit chaleureusement.

 **"-Mais pourquoi je sauterais?"**

 **"-Bah...Tu n'allais pas sauter?"**

 **"-Bien-sûr que non! Vous pensiez que j'allais faire ça à cause de ce matin? Ça va mieux maintenant, ce qui s'est passé, c'est du passé."**

Il remarqua alors Sebastian derrière ses amis. Puis il continua.

 **"-Bien je voudrais aller me coucher."**

 **"-Hein? Ah oui on te laisse vous venez?"**

Finnian suivit May Linn, mais Sebastian manqua à l'appel.

 **"-Sebastian tu viens?"**

Sebastian ferma la porte de la chambre au nez des deux servants.

Bardroy se retourna et vit Sebastian.

 **"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**

 **"-N'avais-tu vraiment pas l'intention de sauter?"**

 **"-C'est stupide de faire une chose pareil."**

Sebastian le dévisagea, il devait ce l'avouer, il avait eu peur qu'il fasse une chose idiote. Il se retourna pour sortir, mais il s'arrêta pensent à faire un geste, qui certes ferait à Bardroy, mais qui lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Au moment où Bard lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il était partie car sur le coup il avait paniqué.

 **"-Ça va Sebastian?"**

Sans prévenir il se retourna et avança avec rapidité, le cuisinier eut un mouvement de recul, Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui, il approcha sa tête de celle de Bard et il l'embrassa. Sebastian ne regretta pas son geste bien au contraire!  
Ils se séparèrent, et ils s'enlacèrent.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini, oui la fin est torché pas la peine de vous acharner dans les reviews en me disant "wé la fin é torché tro pouri ta fic'!" ce à quoi je vous répondrai "Wé mé ftg j'm'en tap come pa permi!" Voilà, voilà j'espère que pour les personnes pas trop exigeantes l'auront aimés! Sur-ce je me tire! BISOUS!**


End file.
